Wind Shadow and the Ambassador
by river-of-judgement
Summary: The final battle has been fought and now the final peace treaty must be signed. Who is going and what will happend?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. No Chapter titles. YAY!! Anywho, this is my first story on . Not my first fanfiction though. That comes later. I know, I know, I have this thing for posting out of order.**

**Nartuo and all Related characters (C) Kishimoto-Sensai**

* * *

It was her turn again

It was her turn again. Why did she always have to go there?

"Ambassador Hinata?" a voice came from her open office door, and she turned. A Hyuga who worked under her, making him more then likely of the branch house, stood there.

"Hinata-chan, it's time to go." Behind the first Hyuga stood her branch cousin, Neji. Silently Hinata picked up the documents from her table. These were the final papers to close the new treaty with the Village Hidden in the Sand. This would mean going to Sunagakure, and faceing their Kage, the Kazekage.

She held the documents to her chest and nodded with a small smile. She wasn't going to let some boy frighten her. She would stand up and speak as if she was anyone else she talked to. Gaara of the desert would not scare her.

That plan worked well... she thought sarcastacily(sp?) as she sat on the guest room bed. The welcoming comitty,(sp?) if you could call them that, said they were sorry the Kazekage could be there, for her had more urgent matters to attend to.

She was told where her room was after the short routine tour of the estate, thanked them, then turned to walk towards her room. On her way there, she met him. She gulped and stood to the side of the large hallway, allowing him more then enough room to pass. A cold shiver went up and down her spine as he passed without a glance.

Falling back onto the bed she sighed and closed her eyes Why does he get the best of me everytime? An image of Gaara when she first met him, years ago, flashed in her head. How come she was the only one still frightened of him?

Hinata extended her arms above her head and her hands brushed a piece of paper. Becoming curious, she opened her eyes and looked upsidedown at the bedside table.

On the table was a white letter with a blue seal. The Kazekage's seal. What could he want?

The first part of the letter was the normal 'Welcome to the Kazekage's estate' blah, but this time, something else was added in scrawled, barely leggible(sp?) handwriting.

I regret not being there to see you in, but I was busy. Tomorrow I request your presence at 11:00am, before the final meeting to discuss some matters.

--Kazekage of the Sand, Gaara

A meeting before the official one? Wasn't that against some guideline in village meetings?

"Well, if the Kazekage feels that it is important..." Hinata spoke in her quiet voice. She still hadn't grown out of it like people said she would. The ambassador still had no urge to be in the same room as that lunitic. She sighed again, and collapased back onto the bed from the sitting position she had moved to earlier. The bed was unusually soft, like laying on piles of feathers, downy feathers...

* * *

**Here ends section one. YAY! Now you must wait until Halloween to get the next part! Actually between this one and the next one, there was about two school quaters inbetween. I moved and stchuff. Yeah. So this is this. If it's not evident, the pairing is GaaraxHinata. Sorry if I spoiled it for ya. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this was unbelieavbly short. Well, my friends were moaning and waleing for another part, so here.**

**Naruto and related characters (C) Kishimoto-Sensai**

A knock on her door startled her awake. She found herself still in yesterdays clothing, and looked at the door as the knock sounded again.  
"Uhh, coming!"  
She stood and walked over to the door only to let out a small squeek of suprise as a ninja of the sand greeted her.  
"Lady Hyuuga, Lord Kazekage is awaiting your presence." She blushed slightly at rembering his note. She held onto the door and looked down, waiting for it to subside before raising her head and speaking.  
"Tell him I'll be right there." The ninja nodded and dissapeared.

Hinata closed the door and turned to her things that had been brough in earlier the morning before. Quickly browsing through her things she pulled out a blue shirt to wear with tan pants and her sandals. From the top of a desk with a large mirror she grabbed the treaty documents. Glancing at her pale reflection in the mirror she took a deep breath.  
"You can do this Hinata. It's just Gaara after all." But that was it. It _was_ Gaara.

Tapping the documents so they were all even she looked at herself in the mirror again. She could do this. She had to.

Hinata was startled as she opened the door to leave her room.  
"Miss Hyuuga, it was requested that you have an escort." She smiled and thought of her protective cousin Neji. "The Kazekage sends his regards and reminds you he's waiting." Her eyes opened wide with shock. He was sent by Gaara? She gulped, then nodded, walking out from her room...

* * *

**Woo! End notes rock! Thank you Martin! xD **

**\m/ db \m/**


End file.
